


Honey Snacks

by gardengnosdick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I couldn't handle writing any farther, M/M, MAXIMUM FAILURE ACHIEVED, Oops, and fatsol, barf, blamzamo, oh and minor stuffing, sorry - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengnosdick/pseuds/gardengnosdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arrangement was set up in Sollux's hive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Short and awful, no actual sex. Underage just in case??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Snacks

The room was dark, save a single light.

A small hum buzzed out of conscious thought.

And footsteps, fully aware.

"Sollux."

"Kk," the addressed boy returned.

"You know why I'm here," the addressing boy continued, voice oddly quiet.

"I thuppothe I do."

In moments, Karkat's palm impacted Sollux's now bare chest, rippling tides of luscious, plump skin.

And as he lay, limp as a ragdoll, Karkat slowly, routinely, lovingly massaged the floored psychic's chest. Their ragged breaths drew in tandem, as he rubbed faster and squeezed harder.

Karkat descended, discarding his shirt and letting his stomach sink into his partner's. As their flesh collided, both took a rigid gasp, tensing briefly before relaxing and simply staring into one another's eyes.

Five fleshy digits made their way to Karkat's remaining clothing, mischievously digging a little too far before Karkat swerved his hips away.

"Not yet," he growled teasingly. "We have to get you a snack first."

After a second of confusion, realization came too late to stop the sloppy mess of goop that slammed into his mouth. Karkat smiled as his matesprit struggled beneath him, saliva and miniscule amounts of the sticky substance creeping from under his grip.

More piled into his mouth while he struggled against the pressure forcing his mouth closed.

And his body began to convulse, as his stomach squirmed and eyes leaked red and blue and Karkat held firm.

He was dangerously close to vaporizing another loved one. He screamed, and was silenced once more, shivering and moaning as Karkat licked honey from his throat, running tongue under tongue as Sollux surrendered his body, as his ocular lights faded and his stomach lurched.

His own weight, pinned down, prevented him from turning away, from keeping his bicolored bile from spewing into more mouths than necessary. But Karkat only sought more, lapping up the burning, unnatural stomach acid. It kept coming, bubbling in the back of his mouth and he resisted coughing and sputtering.

Karkat pulled away only to breath, spitting out some of the liquid and panting. Sollux rolled over to do the same, blasting a large quantity onto the floor.

"Kk, I..."

"You had your snack."

"Kk, I can't handle anymore...tonight," he winked, still gasping intermittently.


End file.
